


多肉

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ, one direc PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *小妈文学*性转*三观不正*师生*踩雷不许骂作者，谁让你不看提醒





	多肉

1.0  
父亲和珠珠老师相识在我高二开学一周后的家长会上，珠珠老师是我文理分班后的新任班主任，教英语，说来挺奇怪，父亲一向都是打发助理来处理一些我在学校的事情，这次却抽出时间亲自跑了一趟，兴许是因为我作为他唯一的儿子他也是在乎我的前程的，尤其是处于这样一个关键时期，又兴许是因为我不止一次跟他念叨过新班级的班主任很不错，勾起了他的好奇，总之结果都一样，甚至这个结果对我来说还比较不错——珠珠老师成了我的后妈。

且不说年轻的珠珠老师给一个17岁血气方刚又叛逆的大男孩儿做后妈做的合不合格，反正能确定的是作为一名重点班班主任、主科任课老师，她是十分称职的，由于我从小在国际学校读书的缘故，英语成绩一直很突出，即使高中升入省重点在一群尖子生中英语成绩也是拔尖儿的，因此很快吸引了珠珠老师的关注。

上课时如果提问的问题大家回答不上来，她先是会扫视一圈周围的同学，最后一定会把目光定在我的身上，因为我的回答从来不会让她失望，每当这种时候，她总会说一句：“希望各位同学多向优秀的同学看齐。”不知是否是我的错觉，每当她说这话的时候，我总觉得她看向我的神情似乎是多了几分娇柔和专注，态度不似对待其他同学那般只有温柔和包容。

她并不知道我发觉了她对待我态度的变化，就像不知道我即使是在回答问题时也在意淫她美好的肉体一样。

珠珠老师性格好教学能力又强，不光学生们喜欢她，教研组的其他老师对她也很好，刚入职的同组男老师老是偷偷往她抽屉里塞巧克力，那个结了婚的主任也总是帮她打饭，关系好的女老师缠着她和她换课，“哎呀珠珠行行好嘛，我男朋友一个月就来一次，求求你了帮我盯一节自习好不好？”，但也有公开课比赛时输给她的女老师私底下跟其他嫉妒她的老师一起骂她：“年纪轻轻的就当上重点班班主任，她可不简单呢，你知道吗，上次我还看到主任给她……”“对对对，肯定走后门了，她就是好会装的，还有你看她那张脸哦，哪有那么白的，我上次问她用什么护肤品她还说只用洗面奶洗脸不护肤呢，好婊哦……”

她却总是傻乎乎的，不清楚抽屉里巧克力的来历还以为是学生送的，于是就让巧克力在抽屉里攒满一抽屉再发给我们吃，那个色眯眯的主任给她送饭她还真以为是老教师照顾新人，笑得很甜的谢谢人家，小姐妹求她换课她也总是答应，“谁让我还单着呢，当然要成全你了！”，至于那些背地里说她坏话的，我估计她那个单纯的心思肯定想不到别人是怎么骂她绿茶的…

还有每天下午的自习课，没有安排任课老师值班时她总会来班里转转，其他科目有一知半解的问题她也能帮忙理理思路。她经常穿一件棉麻质地的白色衬衫，里面换着搭一些不同款式不同颜色的吊带背心（？女孩子好像是这么叫的），裤子永远都是破洞牛仔或者舒服的阔腿裤。大大咧咧的，弯腰俯在课桌上给同学讲题时里面衣服的胸口就垂下一大块，不过两颗干瘪的小奶子实在没什么好看的，但这并不影响我的偷窥和意淫，我总是找一些稀奇古怪的问题骚扰她，她俯在我面前认真看题时神情很专注，慵懒扎着的中短发偶尔落下一缕从我脸颊抚过，她略带体温的淡香慢慢包围住我让我只好默默拿裤裆蹭桌子，尤其是当她发现我似乎是在戏弄她时略带娇嗔的眼神瞪着我，小声吼我放学后去她办公室罚默写时，我心里简直像被一万只痒痒挠挠过，怎么可以那么可爱，不过这正好达到了我的目的…

然而获得可以单独和她呆在办公室的机会后没多久，在我还没来得及得寸进尺时，我撞破了她和我父亲的事…他俩在走廊尽头的茶水间里拥吻，我父亲的手甚至都伸进了她的内衣里，这一幕就被我正好撞到了，我轻咳一声想退出门口避免进一步尴尬，父亲却先一步叫住了我：“啊功课做完了？我来接你回家的，去收拾背包吧。”我一直盯着她，她也一直把头埋在父亲怀里当鹌鹑，不过我还是看到了她从耳朵到脖子已经红成了一片。

回家路上一路红灯，我望着窗外发呆，默默数着在到家前的最后一个红灯，开口对父亲说：“我挺喜欢珠珠老师的。”父亲说：“是，我也挺喜欢她的，以后就改口叫妈吧。”

3、2、1，绿灯亮了。

 

2.0  
高考倒计时还有不到30天，从过完春节开始，珠珠就不再做我们班主任了，毕竟年轻没经验，校里一般都安排老练的教师带毕业班，当然最主要的原因还是因为珠珠怀孕了，预产期在八月底九月初，月份大了要忙着照顾身体，再照看一个毕业班未免压力太大了。

父亲一向十分大男子主义，其实婚后他就有意让珠珠不要再去上班了，在家里照顾照顾我，做全职太太随便干点什么感兴趣的，但珠珠不高兴，她毕业后直接进了省重点，才工作没几年就要“退休”在家，自然是不乐意的，父亲当然依着她，小美人儿这点要求自然是要满足的。但自从珠珠怀孕后，父亲就亲自派人打点了学校那边，把珠珠其他班级的任课全部取消，只留我们一个班级，班主任的职位当然也一起撤了，一切只为她安心养胎。

邻近高考，即使我本来没什么精神压力，在网络、学校每日宣扬的“让青春不留一丝遗憾”的热血口号，和班级里其他同学恨不得把一天当四十八小时用把太阳穴吊起来学的热血紧张氛围中，我也不免被传染了些紧张情绪，最近总是失眠，以前为保持精力充沛，十点半前准时入睡，现在只能爬起来一套套的刷题刷到精神疲惫倒头就睡。

这两天父亲又出差了，每年这个时候都是公司最忙的时候，以往都是我自己在家，但常常是在网吧度过的，这两年就不一样了，有珠珠在家我也没再往外跑过，去年她刚嫁过来时我想着她肯定心里算计着我呢，但事实是她尽职尽责的扮演着她后妈的角色，而且似乎…不像装的，是我信息接收有误吗？难道她一开始的目标就是我父亲？总之这一年多来，我们相处的还不错，她后妈当的也挺上瘾，只是她不习惯我叫她妈，毕竟我俩差了才不到十岁，有次饭桌上父亲听我叫珠珠老师问我为什么不改口，她愣了下想开口解释，我却故意叫了声小妈，她瞬间羞红了脸，我也吃了父亲一记暴栗，叫我不要瞎搅和…

这怎么能算瞎搅和呢，我亲爱的小妈啊，嘴上说着不要实际心里很痒呢吧。

天已经开始热了，开始备战高考后她对我的饮食起居更加重视了，这种天气自然是不会开空调，万一吹感冒就很糟心了，何况家里还有她这个孕妇，但江南湿热的天气实在难熬，我趴在书桌上写完一张试卷，小臂出的汗就阴湿了大半张试卷，今年热的太早了。

我从冰箱里拿出一个冰盒，倒了听可乐进去，碳酸气泡噼里啪啦蹦出来溅到我的手臂上，丝丝凉意骚挠着我的内心。我慢慢走到主卧门口，把耳朵贴在关着的房门上，隐约能听到她一声声难耐的轻喘，声音里略带了些痛苦的情绪，让我很想进去帮她缓解一下情思，父亲真是的，自己老油条了这么多年人家可是开苞没多久的小嫩花，怀孕了就不碰人家了，这眼见着月份大了胎稳了，人又开始忙工作了，啧，我这个做儿子的，是不是能帮父亲减轻一些压力？

回到书桌前又拿出一份新的英语模拟卷，迅速瞄了一眼顺手画了几个圈，冲着卧室外大声喊：“珠珠老师！老师我有几个题不会你帮我看一下？”隔了也就两三秒那边的卧室里隔着门传出她提高了嗓音却依旧模糊的声音：“诶，这就来。”

之前就说过她总是傻乎乎的，应该是着急过来讲题，随便套了件宽松的罩衫连衣裙就跑了过来，裙摆也就盖过屁股那么十几厘米，两条细白的腿就露在外面，父亲在家时她可从来不这样，她专心的看着我画圈的那几道题，我也专心的把眼珠子粘在她身上，额前脖后有些汗湿的碎发粘在皮肤上，罩衫大领口的设计正好露出她窄窄的一条细肩和同样雪白的天鹅颈，拿着试卷的手腕子细细一条像白玉一样，小声念着题目的薄唇轻轻动着，小巧的软舌偶尔伸出嘴巴舔湿干燥的双唇，思考问题时还会把手指塞进嘴里咬指甲…

刚才那杯冰可乐起到了良好的降温效果，但天气似乎真的很热，我体内的生理热和物理降温带来的凉互相博弈着…啪嗒，一滴汗水落在我的小臂上，我抬手抹额头嘴里低声抱怨着：“什么鬼天气…”，仰头便看到她光洁白皙的额头上也是覆上一层细密的汗珠，上半身裸露出的皮肤仿佛刚蒸过桑拿般泛着红，又仿佛出现幻觉般我看到她身上散发的体香被可视化了，一簇簇细小的触手向我伸来…

噼啪，我听到一声清脆的断裂声，被冷热持续冲撞的思绪好像没有我想象中那么坚强，唉，昨晚论坛里那些小子还在打赌我能忍多久呢…

 

3.0  
珠珠好美，薄嫩的皮肤水亮又软和，红艳的小嘴儿愈发娇艳欲滴，黑亮的长发粘在出了汗后粘腻的皮肤上，我帮她一缕缕梳理好，我努力克制着自己的动作不让自己看起来那么猴急，好歹不能让她看出来自己还是个没有实战经验的处男，但即使如此，我还是不得不承认，在我浏览过的所有av里，不管哪个价位黄片里的女优都没有她好看，都没有她长得这般称我心意。

事情的发展确实出乎我意料，但起码到现在状况还算不错，概括起来就是此刻她正打着轻颤倒在我的床上，黑色的床单衬托的她愈发鲜嫩，白色罩裙是一个合适的存在，只有她穿才能有那股欲拒还迎的劲儿，她是天后赫拉，坐在黄金宝座上掌权的女君王，智慧的双眼将我的小心思一点点看透，她也是妖女塞壬，我心甘情愿的为她撞礁被她吃掉。并且我十分肯定，此刻就算是当红女星光着身子勾引我我都可以不为所动，因为阿珠就是阿珠。

唯一比较尴尬的是我俩之间隔着那层肚子，六个月大的肚子已经不小了，但珠珠实在是太瘦了，我摸着那个小包子一样的隆起，心里责怪父亲怎么忍心让瘦小的她承载一个这样大的压力…这个肚子和我对她的迷恋曾经像热空气和冰可乐之于身体的影响一样折磨过我，但现在，弦已经断了我无所顾忌。

我俯下身轻吻她脸颊时她抖着，吻她颀长的天鹅颈时她抖着，我伸手拨下她单薄肩膀上挂着的松松垮垮的吊带，勾下她胸前那两块布料，让一颗小奶子暴露在我面前，她咬住了嘴唇，我克制着自己颤抖的双手轻轻抚着那只奶子，小奶子似乎因为酝酿的奶水不疏通的原因被软肉包裹着的内核有些硬，大小看上去比我每次从衣领里窥视过的要饱满些，乳粒也不似片里见过的那般颜色，似乎更艳红了些，我轻轻舔了一下它，珠珠发出痛苦的轻吟，难道刚才卧室里听到的喘息是因为胸涨痛吗？那当儿子的自然要帮妈妈排忧解难。

为了不让她发现我还是个雏儿，我努力放松自己让自己看上去经验老练，阅女无数，松垮的罩衫裙胸以上的部分已经被我扯的起不到蔽体作用，两颗可怜的小奶子正对着我上下摇晃着，挂着我亮晶晶的口水显得可怜兮兮的，大片白色的蕾丝布料罩住她的肚子，连同我狰狞的性器和她被撑开的小穴一起被盖在下面不能见光…

我抬头问她：“好点了吗？”她睁开紧闭的双眸目光清亮的看着我，仿佛和我做龌龊事的不是她，下一秒把我拉向她咬住我的嘴唇，靠，我的初吻…她口腔里甜腻的气息让我心跳加速，我仿佛乳糖不耐受般下一秒要栽进她怀里，珠珠柔软的小舌在我嘴里横行霸道，这吻技一定不是跟父亲学的，不知道婚前有过多少男友，想到这我身下顶的更深了，就这么轻轻的磨着她，让她难受让她忍不住自己托住大肚子在我怀里颠坐…

但事实是我为了延长射精时间只能这么干，以往夜里偶尔能撞见他俩的夫妻房事，我开一条门缝躲在自己房间里听墙角，父亲的持久力几乎每次都让她哭着求饶，第二天早上便会赶不上给我做早饭，直到我出门才能看到她依偎在父亲怀里被父亲扶出卧室…

妈的，小嘴儿太诱惑了，我只能转移战场，小心的隔着肚子我顺着她的脖颈一路吸吮着向下，在两颗不大却柔软的奶子周围徘徊，她抓着我头发的手指收紧，我安抚她：“没关系，不留下印子他不会发现的，我疼你…”我空出一只手伸进裙底，摸到她张开的花瓣紧紧裹吸着我，蜜液流的到处都是，又骚又湿的床单我闻着都能打飞机，摸到她的小花核正硬硬的滴着水，我轻轻戳一下她就吸我吸的更紧，观察着她的反应我大胆的夹住花核捏了捏，她一个激灵抱紧了我，嘴里泄出勾魂儿的淫叫，我被她夹的后脊梁骨发麻只能开口安慰：“别怕别怕，我不动了，我轻轻的，好珠珠，小妈妈饶了我吧，你也疼疼我呀…”

我看她缓了会儿又把自己送进我怀里，柔软的小肚子抵在我结实的腰腹上，肉穴似乎将我吞入的更深，我隐约感觉到龟头顶在一个柔软的入口，她就这样轻轻的上下套弄着我折磨着我，我偷偷掀起裙角向下看，她白花花的肚子下是我俩的苟且，淫靡的画面带给我直接的视觉冲击，我的太阳穴突突的跳动，但这时她突然停下抽出我的肉棒，向后倒靠在一堆大靠垫上，嗔怪的看着我，啧，这是不满意我不劳而获了吧，我换了个舒服的姿势重新顶了进去，小心的四处戳弄着肉壁，她的叫声又娇又软，我快要炸了…她突然凑近我在我耳边小声说了句：“你用力啊。”

轰，一颗蘑菇云炸了。

高潮来的比预想的快，她高潮时痉挛缩紧的肉壁紧紧套着我，让我爽的直喘粗气，猝不及防下射进了她体内，回过神来我赶紧退出来，白色浓稠的精液从她艳红的小穴口流出一点，滴落在床单上几滴，我不知所措的看着她，她稍平缓了一会伸手摸了下穴口，察觉到我赤裸裸的眼神她似乎故意般的将手指伸进穴里搅弄了下让更多精液留了出来，真色情。

4.0  
我抱她进浴室清洗了身子，我的床上一塌糊涂，味道估计也好闻不到哪里去，只好将她抱回她和父亲的房间，给她找了件睡裙换上，不知道该说些什么，我还是开溜吧，她却勾住了我的衣角让我留下陪她，她整个缩进我怀里也不嫌热了，小手一下下摩挲着我紧张到梆硬的腹肌，不安分的继续向下，不能再继续了，我又要忍不住了，我抓住她作弄的手阻止她的继续挑逗，她眼里泛着委屈惨兮兮的盯着我，妖精吧，太可怕了…

没办法，她就是塞壬，不用唱歌我就能被她迷得神魂颠倒，在她的指引下我褪下她的内裤，拨开干净的肉瓣里面藏着鲜嫩的小花蕾，滴着新鲜的蜜汁还散发着股股清香，我不受控的凑上去舔了一下那个小肉蒂，她愉悦的喊出了声，我放开胆子拿舌头伺候她的花穴，手指也伸进去寻找她的g点，她被我做弄的蜜液喷涌，浇在我嘴里，脸上。

我已经硬炸了，再做下去我没办法控制自己了，帮她简单擦拭了下穿好衣服从她的房间里落荒而逃，躲进自己卧室，我的心还在砰砰直跳，床上还留着我们两个做爱的痕迹，淫荡的汁液和白色斑点还未完全干透，看上去一塌糊涂，我靠在墙边回忆着她的滋味又伸手握住我蓬勃的性器…

父亲好像是回来了，几道开门关门声后家里又安静下来，夜里隔壁时隔几月又传来和谐的声音，我倒在床上居然有些生气…后半夜收到她的一条微信：“以后不要再叫我小妈，知道了吗小处男？”

我又可耻的硬了，气恼的敲下几个字回过去：“你不要再气我了。”

总觉得，我被她骗了。

 

———————————  
*番外  
*伪论坛体  
*黄，白话

#1L  
话说lz怎么新开了个帖子，以前的帖子还能看啊？

#2L  
回1L:那个帖子被封了，只能看不能更新，lz申请了还没要回来

#3L  
lz呢？所以新开了帖子是又要更新的了吗？[搓手手.gif]

#4L  
我些天没来，lz上次上次讲到哪里了？我跟到老师成了他后妈就没再看

#5L  
回4L:那你也落下太多了吧，自己回去翻楼吧

#6L  
【安全套打折！两件拍下只要八五折！尺寸应有尽有！错过今天再等半年！走过路过不要错过！宝贝详情请戳xxxxxxxx】

#7L  
回4L:你落下精彩部分了，嘿嘿嘿自己回去翻吧，另外6l搞什么，推券没鸡鸡！

#8L  
回6L:大哥留步，多买还能打折不？

#9L  
不过你们不觉得lz有点二吹逼吗？哪有那么完美的女的，身材好不说，皮肤还白脾气还好，当老师周围人都喜欢她，年纪轻轻做了他后妈，怀着孕还给他艹，做梦呢吧

#10L  
回9L:？？？卧槽这么赤鸡？？？？？？我石更了

#11L  
回9L:你这典型的吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸，lz那晚上过自证，老师的背影看上去跟仙女一样，不过没一会就删了，肯定有人见过

#12L  
回11L:对对对，我那晚没睡就看到了，我还对着lu了一发呢嘿嘿嘿

#13L  
靠lz呢，快出来删帖，12l那个傻逼好恶心，光天化日yy人家老师，我查了他id，就上次毁楼那个，快拉黑他！

…  
…

#30L 楼主  
马上要放年假了，年前再更最后一贴吧，年后再回来

#31L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊lz大人驾到，闲人快快闪开

#32L  
lz终于出现了，我哭出面条泪

…  
…

#70L 楼主  
前两天回来，回高中学校找主任开以前竞赛证书的证明，z老师就我那个小后妈已经养好月子回学校上课了，她陪我找主任开好证明就在学校里溜达，几个月不见总觉得她气质变了好多，人妻？就变得很温柔很软和，说话更软了，还老爱害羞，胸似乎也长大了些

#71L  
生完孩子要喂奶嘛，胸变大很正常，然后呢然后呢

#72L  
哇已经生了，仙女老师生的宝宝也是个小仙子吧，男孩儿女孩儿？

…  
…

#101L 楼主  
想不到大家这么热情，统一回复，生的男孩儿，我回家看了，一个小面团子，看不出来好不好看，倒是挺黏我，见了我也不闹了，笑起来傻兮兮的，我还偷看了小妈给他喂奶，胸确实大了，面团子吃奶没轻没重老是咬疼她，我老爹就在旁边帮她托着nai子通奶…但这都不是重点，重点是我俩又做了…在学校

#102L  
靠[鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif]

#103L  
靠[鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif]

…  
…

#366L  
靠[鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif][鼻血狂喷.gif]

#367L 楼主  
呃…大家擦擦鼻血，就那天回学校嘛，下午自习课的时候她说去班里看一眼，让我在办公室里等她一会放学一起回家，她换了个新办公室，只有两个老师，当时另外一名老师应该也在班里盯自习，我就自己在办公室里呆着，她的座位靠窗，跟另一个座位面对面，有一个半人高的格挡，她回来时我正在帮她批改学生的英语练习册，她就笑眯眯的走过来看着我改，手搭在我肩膀上摸我的头，我抓住她的手不让她乱动，她就瘪着嘴看我，靠老子血气方刚的哪能受得了这委屈，而且她身上还有一股淡淡的奶香，太诱惑了，我把她按在我腿上亲她，解开她衬衣扣子揉她的胸，靠好骚啊她连内衣都不穿，只穿了件小背心，胸比以前软多了，揉一会就有奶流出来，我就怼上去吸，她真的好浪，在办公室里被我吸的浪叫，我摸她下面已经湿透了，她却不让我碰，说生完孩子还没恢复好，但我能感觉到她是因为很紧张，毕竟门没锁随时都有人进来

我抓她的手按在我唧唧上，说你干的好事你要对她负责，她羞红了脸窝在我怀里呆了会，之后拿了个坐垫放在我腿之间的地板上，跪坐在上面，拉开了我的裤链，卧槽我ndnhejxhhwhfjjfjshnx…啊…太刺激了，她自己托着小nai子拿nai头蹭我的gui头，奶水蹭在上面像我自己she的，太牛逼了，然后…她给我口了…

明显感觉出来她吞不下下去整根，就跟小猫一样一点一点舔，舌尖还往我马/眼里钻，靠酸爽，比下面那个小嘴儿还爽，又湿又热的，后来另外一个老师还回来了趟，她躲在桌子下一紧张咬痛了我，我强忍着跟那个老师解释我在等z老师，她记得我是刚毕业的那波学生，跟我说了几句话拿了资料又出去了，这期间她躲在下面使坏，我说话的时候用力的裹着我套弄我，小妖精就是想看我出丑，欠教育，于是我she了她一脸，她懵了一会居然哭了，说我欺负她，我只好帮她清理干净哄了半天才哄好

回家后吃过晚饭我老爹说他加班暂时回不来，我就把她按在他俩的床上干了一顿，她叫的更媚了，像被cao开了一样，而为她根本没像她说的那样生孩子没恢复好，下面一样又紧又弹，更会吸人了，不让我she进去只好she在她身上，真的太美了…

然后没呆两天我就回学校了，不过过两天就又回家了，不知道还有没有单独相处的时间，先这样吧，节后再回来更新吧，兄弟们再见[挥手]

#368L  
……

#369L  
我觉得我鼻血喷早了…

#370L  
我靠…硬核…

#371L  
lz牛逼！

#372L  
哇lz为什么能发出来还不被河蟹？？

#373L  
lz小心点你号要没了！！！

#374L  
天呐，大兄弟保重啊，这是在家养了只妖精

#375L  
好人一生平安

#376L  
【安全套打折！两件拍下只要八五折！尺寸应有尽有！错过今天再等半年！走过路过不要错过！宝贝详情请……

靠我还卖什么套啊，这太虐狗了吧[哭]

#377L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上卖套的你又来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#378L  
卖套的被虐到要失业了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

…  
…


End file.
